Shimbu Family/Transcript
This a transcript of the Shimbu Family Opening Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets the Shimbus Ryder: Pine, get dressed! Pine: Fine! Announcer: A couple who have lost control over their 7 year old daughter. Rosie: Shut up! Riley: NO! Rosie: YOUR STUPID PINE! Pine: Stop it Rosie! Announcer: And dad who is soft Ryder: Do your homework, then you can go to the park! Announcer: And mom who is so extreme Riley: PINE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND Announcer: Will Jo get this family back on track? Submission Reel Jo: Lets take a look at this family Ryder: Hi, we are the Shimbu Family, I am Ryder, 42 years old Riley: And I am Riley, 40 years old, we have 2 kids Ryder: Pine, who is 11 Pine: I dont wanna do homework! Riley: And Rosie who is 7 Ryder: Rosie is the worst kid in our house Riley: She will scream, hit, bite, swear, scratch and even stab you Rosie: F... YOU!! Ryder: The oldest child, Pine, will tend to have a moment too. Riley: Pine, go and get your shoes Pine: No! Jo: Look at this lazy kid Ryder: I work at a college Riley: And I am a stay at home mum Riley + Ryder: Supernanny! COME NOW! Jo: This family does need my help. Observation Jo: (knocks on door) Riley: Hello Jo! Jo: Hello, whats your name? Riley: Riley, nice to meet you Jo: Where are the kids? Riley: At school, I have to collect them. Riley leads Jo to the car Riley: When I go to collect the kids, it is a big deal! (They arrive at the school) Riley: Here is Pine's class Pine: Hi mum, who is this? Jo: Hi, I am Jo, whats your name and how old are you? Pine: My name is Pine and I am 10 years old. Riley: Your 11! (They go to Rosie's class) Riley: Hello Rosie! Rosie: SHUT UP MOMMY! (She kicks Riley in the tummy) Jo: Hello there, whats your name and how old are you? Rosie: IM NOT TELLING YOU STUPID B....! Riley: Her name is Rosie and she is 7 years old Jo: Is this the way she normally behaves? Riley: Yes (Riley picks up Rosie and the family head to the car) Rosie: LET ME GO! (hits Pine) Pine: OUCH! Riley: Pine, dont annoy her Jo: Mum just blamed Pine when Rosie just hit him, just not ok Riley: Its ok Rosie (The Family get home) Rosie: I wanna go in the pool! Pine: You cant! (Rosie runs and jumps in the pool) Pine: ROSIE THAT IS DANGEROUS!! Rosie: YOUR TURN! (pushes Pine into pool) Jo: I just seen Rosie push Pine into the pool. Riley: PINE! WHY ARE YOU IN THE POOL!!!! Rosie: Pine pushed me in!! Riley: GET CHANGED! THEN DO YOUR HOMEWORK MISTER! Jo: I had to talk to Pine Pine: Come in! Jo: How do you feel when mum blames you? Pine: I feel bad and I feel like Rosie is my boss and what she wants, she gets Jo: Tomorrow, I am going to speak to mummy and tell her what she needs to do. Pine: She never spends time with me, only Rosie. Jo: Would you like some quality time with mum? Pine: Yeah, I only get quality time with my dad. Jo: Ok, I will change everything tomorrow, bye! (Ryder comes home) Jo: Hi, nice to meet you, I am Jo Ryder; Hi, I am Ryder Jo: So what will you usually do now? Ryder: I will help Pine do his homework Jo: Later, it was bathtime, and mum struggled to put Rosie in the bathtub. Riley; Take off your clothes! Rosie: NO! (bite) Riley: I will take them off for you then. Rosie: NO MOTHER...... Riley: Excuse me? (Riley puts Rosie in bathtub) Rosie; I hate you poopy face! Jo: After Rosie had a bath, I wanted to go and talk to her. Rosie: Hello? Jo: Why do you swear and hit and bite? Rosie: I get angry at my mother Jo: Why do you? Rosie: I watched videos of people tantruming and getting their own way so I decided to try it too Jo: Do you want to be naughty or nice? Rosie: Naughty now SCRAM! (hit) Ryder: Bedtime Rosie Rosie: NO! I WANNA STAY UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT! Ryder: You'll be all tired and you wont be clever for school Rosie: I DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT SCHOOL S...TTY ALL I CARE ABOUT IS INJURING YOU! D...KHEAD! Jo: I'll be back tomorrow! (Morning and Jo comes) Riley: Good Morning Jo: Good Morning, what are you gonna do now? Riley: Ryder, will try to wake Pine up and I will try to get Rosie up Jo: I decided to take a look at Ryder Ryder: Pine, come on, get dressed Pine: Fine Ryder: Here is your homework Riley: Rosie, wake up! Rosie: Get out b...h! Riley: Your gonna be late for school Rosie! Rosie: I DONT CARE YOU LYER! Riley: (drags Rosie out of bed) You HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! Jo: Riley just dragged a 7 year old out of a bed. Just disgusting Rosie: FINE!! Ryder: Lets get in the car everyone Pine: Ok Rosie: Yeah! Ryder: We drive the kids to school, then I go to work then Riley, she takes over driving Jo: Bye everyone! Riley: Bye! Jo: I need to start a meeting with this family because mums attitude is going absolutely no where Announcer: In the Family Meeting, Riley bursts out at Jo Riley: I don't give a s..t about what you say, its about what I say so just leave you idiot! Announcer: And Rosie doesn't give in to the house rules Rosie: RUBBISH STUPID HOUSE RULES! Announcer: When Supernanny returns Family Meeting Jo: So, this is our family meeting Ryder: Ok Jo: First, lets talk about Pine, Pine is a 11 year old smart boy and gets blamed for dumb reasons (Riley and Ryder nod) Jo: Riley, I have seen Rosie hit Pine, and without giving Rosie a warning, you just blame Pine instead Riley: Ok sure you dumb idiot Ryder: Riley hates being told off Jo: Rosie is a 7 year old girl, and her behaviour is ridiculous for that age, she gets praised for bad behaviour Ryder: Pine does misbehave and winds up Rosie Jo: Ryder, your wrong, Rosie winds up Pine and she hit him full belt Riley: LOOK AT ME JO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! ITS NOT YOUR HOUSEHOLD! Jo: Riley! I am making changes to this house, it is drama! Riley: I dont give a s..t about what you say, its about what I say so just leave you idiot! Jo: Riley, why- Riley: Stop saying your rules! (Riley runs out) Jo: Riley! Riley! Come back! Riley: Sorry Jo! Teaching Jo: I had teach these children the house rules Riley: These are the house rules Jo: Number 1, no kicking, Number 2, no swearing, Number 3, no hitting Rosie: Even if I do this! (hits Pine) Jo: Riley, I would like you to go to Rosie and go to her level and say in a low tone voice that is unacceptable Riley: Rosie, hitting is not acceptable, you'll have to timeout if you do it again. Rosie: F... off mummy! Jo: I would like you to take Rosie to that room and I am gonna name it the naughty room. Riley: Come on, into the naughty room Rosie: Sorry mummy give me another chance! Jo: Ignore her Riley, now place her on the chair and tell her why you have brought her here Riley: Rosie, you have been placed on the chair because you swore and hit Pine Jo: Now she has to stay there for 7 minutes, if she gets out of the room, the 7 minutes start again Rosie: NO!! MUMMY! Jo: Ignore her cries (7 minutes go by) Riley: Rosie, you have Rosie: b...h get out! Jo: She can stay in there for another 7 minutes Rosie: JO! YOUR A B...H! (Rosie runs outside and jumps into pool) Jo: Riley, get her out Riley: NAUGHTY ROOM NOW! (drags her to room and locks door) Jo: Riley, the way you brought Rosie to the room was aggressive Rosie: LET ME OUT NOW!!!! (7 minutes later) Riley: Rosie, you have been placed here because Rosie: SHUT UP! Jo: Rosie, you have been placed in this room due to your bad behaviour, apologize to mummy or you can stay for another 7 minutes! Rosie: Sorry mummy Riley: Thats ok, now hugs and kisses (Rosie and Riley hug and kiss) Jo: Rosie did calm down and come out, but it was Pine's turn Pine: Mum, help me! NOW! Riley: Pine, that is disrespectful language, if you do it again, you'll go in the naughty room for 11 minutes Pine: Get a life Riley: Go to the naughty room Pine Pine: No! Riley: (walks Pine to naughty room) yes! Pine: Its not fair (11 minutes later) Riley: Pine, you have been placed in this room Pine: Don't wanna hear it thanks Jo: Riley, Pine can have 11 minutes more Pine: JO! NO! Jo: Rosie started to play up so Riley had two naughty rooms. Rosie: Your not the boss of me Riley Shimbu! Riley: You do not say my first name Jo: I would like you to put Rosie in the dining room. (Pine runs out) Pine: STINKY HEAD MOM! Rosie: FARTY PANTS! Riley: (carries Rosie into room) Rose you need to stay (7 minutes later) Riley: Do Rosie: WAAA! GO AWAY YOU MAKE ME CRY! (Ryder comes home) Jo: I'd like you to talk to Ryder about the kids behaviour today Riley Riley: Rosie and Pine they were being disrespectful, so can you deal with Pine Ryder: Ok (knocks on door) Pine: Come in Ryder: Pine, you have been disrespectful to mum today haven't you? Pine: Yes Ryder: That needs to change, what did you do disrespectful Pine: Talk back to my mother Ryder: Your eleven years old, that needs to change Jo: Rosie's anger is way too high for a naughty room, so I am going to give her the chill out area Rosie: RUBBISH HOUSE RULES! YA YA! Jo: Rosie, house rules will stay Rosie; Ok jo! Get your way Riley: Kids, dinner time! Rosie: I dont want dinner Jo: Tell Rosie she has 2 choices, to eat her dinner or to go in the Chill Out Area Riley: Rosie if you don't eat you are going to go in the Naughty room. Rosie: I don't care so f..k off and let me get my way. Riley: Chill Out Area Rosie: F..K OFF YOU LITTLE MOTHERF..KER F..K OFF! (Riley picks up Rosie and carries her to the Chill Out Area) (Rosie screams) Riley: Rosie Rosie: WHAT THE F..K DO YOU WANT? Jo: Riley, look at me. Rosie, you were asked to eat your dinner, but you refused and swore. Your behaviour is absolutely unacceptable for a, how old are you? Rosie: Seven Jo: Seven year old, that is disgusting. Your not four, now I expect you to say sorry to your mummy, and hug her. Riley: Rosie learned her lesson from Jo's talking to her. Rosie: Sorry mummy.. Riley: Thats ok Jo: Pine has said he wants quality time with his mum, so I brought him a football! Riley: Pine, do you want to play football with me? Pine: Sure thing mum! Riley: Gee Pine, your very good at this game! Pine: And he shoots and he scores! Jo: Pine, how do you feel now you have quality time with mum? Pine: I feel, I don't know how to say this but I feel jolly! Jo: Ok, now I am going to be gone for 2 weeks, and I will be seeing how you do! Riley: Ok! How the Family get on without Jo's help Riley: Rosie, can you clean your room? Rosie: No! Get out! Riley: Rosie, don't, speak that way Rosie: F..k you Riley: Get to the chill out area! Rosie: No! Riley: ROSIE! Rosie: F..k off Riley: YOU KNOW WHAT? GET YOUR F..KING BUTT TO THAT NAUGHTY AREA BECAUSE I HATE YOU! (Rosie runs off crying to Ryder) Ryder: Whats the matter? Rosie: Mom said she hates me Ryder: She never. Rosie: She did. Ryder: Oh my lord, RILEY! Riley: What? Ryder: Why did you say you hate Rosie! Riley: Because shes a little a.shole. Ryder: YOU SHUT UP OR I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOU Riley: YOU SHUT UP! Rosie: STOP!! I DON'T LIKE YOU BOTH SHOUTING! (Riley pushes Rosie down some stairs) Riley: SHUT THE F..KING H.LL UP ROSIE! NOBODY LIKES YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT! Ryder: 999? My wife has gone mad! (Rosie locks herself in her bedroom and scene skips to Pine in his bedroom talking to Riley) Pine: Hey, maybe we can go to the fairground? Riley: No, quality time up my bloody a.s. f..k off 11 year old A.S! Rosie: Brother, mummy wummy is scary! Pine: I know! I want Jo back! (the next day at school) Rosie: Hi mummy! (Riley whips her) Rosie: What did you do that for? Riley: Your a bad f..king girl, I wanna kill you Rosie: But but! Teacher 1: Excuse me!? (Pine breaks down in tears) Jo: Oh my lord, Riley, you've slipped up! Supernanny Comes Back Jo: Hello Riley and Ryder: Hi Jo: Lets see. (video shows Rosie refusing to clean her room) Jo: Riley, you gave her a warning, instead of taking her to the chill out zone, you talked to her, and you shockingly SWORE at her! Riley: Ummm. I was fuming. Jo: Riley, you should of took her to the chill out zone, next clip (Ryder calls 999 and Riley pushes Rosie down the stairs) Riley: I was angry there. Jo: AND THAT WAS A REASON TO PUSH HER DOWN SOME STAIRS! You both slipped up! I am sorry! Riley: Ok.. Last Part Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts